<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic mcyt oneshots by gogywhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322975">Problematic mcyt oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogywhip/pseuds/gogywhip'>gogywhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>pnsfwmcyttwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogywhip/pseuds/gogywhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lord help I've fallen into a hyperfixation rabbit hole help. I'll delete these when I'm over this but god aaa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. REQUESTS YOOOOO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requests lololol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yo. request stuff here, preferably smut, i do it best, but im not opposed to fluff and angst.</p><p>i won't do:<br/>
shit kinks<br/>
piss kinks  (you nasty fuckin freaks/hj) </p><p>will do:<br/>
pretty much everything else.</p><p>more relationship tags to be added. </p><p>if your gonna request something please try and give a basic plot, as well as the ship (kinks if you're requesting smut and you want kinks,) as well as who's topping/bottoming, sub, dom, you get the drill</p><p>(i just added the first few relationship tags i thought of LMAO)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just some tubboinnit filler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some filler while i finish some ponksamdude.</p><p>there's slight smut in this but nothing TOO explicit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo knocked meekly on the door to the blondes room, his knuckles hitting to crudely drawn "DO NOT ENTER" sign. The door swung open and he was greeted with the familiar face of Tommy. "Tubbzo!" He beamed, pulling Tubbo into a tight hug and closing the door behind them. He let go of Tubbo and quickly threw his bedsheets in a more organised fashion. Tommy had been finding himself subconsciously trying to impress the smaller boy when he was around recently. The boys sat down on the bed, glancing around the room desperate for some convosation starter. "Uh...How's your day been?" Tubbo croaked, a blush creeping up his face. "Fine, you?" Tommy internally smirked at Tubbo's dorkish behaviour, not that he was much different. </p><p>Today wasn't like other days, times where they'd be talking like the world depended on it had turned into a silence, and strange longing for something more. Tubbo awkwardly shuffled closer to Tommy, shooting glances at the taller boy, just hoping he knew what he was getting at. "Hah... Uh... Tommy...? Mind if we uh..like...watch a movie...?" Tubbo asked, trying to hide his awkwardness. "Sorry, Tubbo, i had something else in mind." Tommy said nonchalantly. "What..do you mean by that...?" Tommy put his hand at the tip of Tubbo's chin, making him look at him, trying to assert dominance like he'd seen in the movies with Wilbur. "Tubbo, I-I..I notice the way you look at me..Tell me your thinking what im thinkin-"</p><p>Tommy was cut off by Tubbo's lips smashing against his own, He directed his hands to Tubbo's thighs and lifted him up, carrying him off the bed and pressing him against the wall in the most first-timey teenage boy fashion possible. Tubbo let Tommy take control in the situation as much as he could, allowing him to rub comforting circles into his hips and press himself impossibly closer to Tubbo. The blonde bit the bottom of Tubbo's lip, his braces drawing a small amount of blood from his lip. The two held eachother in such an effortlessly loving way, Tommy had one hand placed just to the side of Tubbo's head on the wall, a shitty attempt at what'd he'd seen in those before mentioned movies, and the other holding the bottom of Tubbo's thigh. as Tubbo let it all happen, his head hazy and vision blury from the amount of love he'd been given. "O-Oh...Tommy...Fuck.." Tubbo moaned under his breath. He began to buck his hips up, desperately looking for friction. Tommy quickly placed both of his hands on Tubbo's waist, holding him still. The shorter let out a whine at the feeling. "Ah, Ah, Ah..." Tommy growled, moving his head to Tubbo's ear, "You've been so good for me, wouldn't wanna ruin it would ya.."</p><p>Even if this was a spur of the moment event, both of them enjoyed it much more than an assumingly straight male should.</p><p>"Boys?" Philza's call had come unheard, both lost in the faint breathing and "mmm's" From eachother. "Im coming in lads-" The door was pushed open, causing both Tommy and Tubbo to jump and look at the man standing in the doorway, a string of saliva connecting them. Probably the most awkward scene a father could walking into, his son and best friend getting it on, real awkward for everyone. "AhH...S-Sir.." Tubbo said, his voice wobbly from the attention. "Um..Guess ill be leaving?...Dinner downstairs if you boys are hungry."<br/>
"Alright Dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sam/Ponk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>got some ponksamdude i deffinetely procrastinated on for too long, this is much longer than i intended it too be so sorry about that. also no proofread</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW//<br/>slight Daddy kink, overstim, size difference, begging, praise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ponk's hands stammered slightly as he wiped a tear falling down his face, tilting his head downward and squeezing his eyes shut. How could he have been so stupid? He blamed stealing things on being used to it, like a second nature, he usually didn't feel bad about it, but with what he would call a very slight 'crush' on Sam made him feel genuine regret.</p><p>He felt a looming presence above him, despite not wanting to check who it was, he lifted his head up to see Sam, his gas mask on his chin and a sympathetic smile on his face. "You know I'm gonna forgive you, even if you shouldn't be forgiven." He said, sitting down next to Ponk, stating at the ground. Ponk only hummed in response, an awkward silence fell over them.</p><p>Sam reached his hand to cup Ponk's face,, using a thumb to wipe a stray tear. He leaned into the touch, letting out a shaky exhale, "Sorry, Sorry.." He murmured under his breath, fully submitted, he didn't want to cause any more trouble. "Its okay, it's okay." Sam gave him the reassurance that he needed, one of the many things he adored about him, how gorgeous, smart and loving he was, he was definitely denying the thoughts of liking Sam being assertive over him, thoughts of him dominating him were oddly arousing. Ponk wasn't innocent, he just didn't really think he'd have a kink for those things. The thought of Sam towering over him, giving him demands made his mind wander to some not so platonic places. "You alright Ponk?" Sam said, eyebrows furrowing, "Oh shit- yeah! just lost in thought, aha.." </p><p>Ponk gazed into Sam's eyes, a dark green colour which swooped him off his feet. Everything thing about him was pleasing. Ponk began to lean in for a kiss, hoping it would be seen as a form of apology. Directing his hands to Sam's shoulders, tilting his head slightly, finally connecting their lips. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. Sam's shoulders tensed for a second before calming and holding Ponk's hips. It started at passionate and sweet, but soon began to become more desperate, the two yearning for something more.</p><p>Sam bit the Ponk's bottom lip, indirectly asking for entrance. Ponk moaned as he opened his mouth, which shocked Sam slightly, but not enough to get him off track. He began to push the shorter back, pinning him against the ground, his elbows placed at either side of his face. He pulled back for a second just to see Ponk, staring up at him, eyes filled with desperation and lust.</p><p>"Sam- jeez dude-" Ponk chuckled, attempting to remove some of the tension, naturally. "Ponk."<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"Do you want to go further with this?" Sam asked, a stone cold expression on his face. "Please- Sam.."</p><p>Sam leaned down again, kissing him again with more desire than the last, grinding his hips down onto Ponk, the bulge in his trousers too painful to ignore anymore. The bottom shuffled slightly, Sam stopped his movement. They quickly pulled down their trousers and boxers, ignoring the fact they were still in plain view, too caught up in the heat of the moment. The taller chucked off his chestplate and stared down at Ponk, only left in his hoodie and the mask slightly pulled down, revealing his saliva-covered lips.</p><p>Ponk began to suck on his fingers, preparing to stretch himself. His tongue swirled around them, fantasising they were Sam's fingers instead. He took his fingers out his mouth, a string of saliva connecting from them to his mouth. He guided them down to his hole and slowly pushed a finger in. He let out a desperate moan at the feeling. From there, he added a second, almost hissing at the newfound pain, waiting for it to subside. Once it had, he began to scissor himself, preparing himself for his top's dick.</p><p>Sam finally thew off his t-shirt, "Doing so well for me, preparing your pretty ass for my cock without any prompting.."  Sam spat on his hand, rubbing his somewhat lubricated hand up and down his cock, using the precum that leaked out to add to the lubrication. Sam's felt the cold grass against his knees, dew occasionally making his knee lose its grip to the ground.</p><p>Ponk began to frantically ram his fingers in and out of him, chasing his orgasm. "Baby." Sam said, holding Ponk's wrist, "Wait for my cock first...don't be impatient." As much as Ponk hated to admit it, he loved when Sam ordered him to do things, he'd usually defy and push Sam right to the edge, but now he was too caught up in the moment to care.</p><p>He felt something poke at his hole, seeing Sam's dick made him slightly nervous, although he was more than ready for it. "Sam- G-Goddamnit hurry up!" Ponk begged, shuffling on his back to get more comfortable. "Tell me if it's too much-" Sam almost whispered, a soft tone in his voice.</p><p>Something bigger inside him felt amazing. "Fuck! Holy shit Sam- Please, please, please-" Ponk rambled in ecstasy, trying to press himself onto Sam's cock, begging for his whole size. He felt tears prick at his eyes when Sam had was completely inside, he was a whining and moaning mess. "Sam- Daddy!"</p><p>Fuck. Sam hadn't expected such a name, but it went straight to his already throbbing cock. He began pushing in and out of Ponk's tight hole, using his other hand to jack off Ponk, his pace picking up. The shorter was rambling on about how close he was, how much he loved Sam and his dick, Sam adored him in is absolute wreck of a state.</p><p>"That's right baby, beg..for it-" Sam said, groaning slightly. Sam pushed in once again, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. "O-Oh shit!! Fuck! Sam! There, there please right there!" Tears streamed down Ponk's face, he was painfully close to his release.</p><p>Sam's pace only got rougher as he was desperately chasing his own orgasm. Ponk let out a long moan as he released, strands of white splattering all over his hoodie. But Sam wasn't done. He continued to mercilessly pound into Ponk's prostate, his hands gripping into his hips, hard enough to leave bruises. Ponk was crying from the overstimulation, thighs quivering. "Ponkie-" Sam groaned, "Im so close-"</p><p>With one final thrust, Sam's hips stuttered as he came inside Ponk, keeping his cock inside him for another minute, wiping his tears. He slowly pulled out, adoring the cum pouring from Ponk's hole. "Ponkie-..." Sam didn't know if he had gone to far.</p><p>"Shit...I love you so fucking much Sammy..." Ponk said, still slightly quivering. </p><p>"I love you too, Ponk"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sorry lads. I'll be back on the grind very soon :P I'm working on an unrequested tubmanifold fic cos I'm the self proclaimed ceo of it lol</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>